Azul
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Gakuto no consideraba que necesitaba a un príncipe azul, pero Yuushi no estaba del todo convencido de aquello. Dirty Pair.


Hace mucho que no contribuía nada al fandom ni a la pareja, me siento tan mal! ;A; Pero hoy me dieron feelings con estos dos, realmente los extraño, son un amor *suspira*

En fin, POT no me pertenece.

* * *

_**AZUL**_

Definitivamente Gakuto sería la última persona que buscaría un príncipe azul y no sólo porque era hombre. Incluso si fuese mujer, Gakuto se habría reído a carcajadas si un día aparecía frente a él un principito rubio y de ojos azules, ofreciéndole la mitad de su reino a cambio de su mano. Al menos eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Gakuto era Gakuto. Incorregible, indomable, irrespetuoso. Era un pequeño tornado, un temor para sus menores y un dolor de cabeza para sus mayores. Un entretenimiento para los insufribles. Pero no era que a Gakuto le importase aquello realmente, a él nunca le interesó qué pensarían de él y mucho menos le interesba lo que tendrían para decirle aquellos que no eran de su selecto grupo de amigos. A menos que fuese para adularlo, claro, ahí sí le interesaba escuchar.

En un principio, había quienes creyeron que aquella personalidad de Gakuto chocaría terriblemente con la de Yuushi, mas no fue así. De alguna manera el prodigio de extraña cabellera azul le había cogido cariño a la explosiva cereza y se lució en su paciencia, permitiendo con ello que se desarrollase una curiosa relación entre los dos. Gakuto disfrutaba de la atención que le daba el señorito galán y Yuushi disfrutaba de aquella cajita de sorpresas que era el niño acróbata. Era un beneficio mutuo, se había dicho Yuushi en un principio, mas con el tiempo se dio cuenta que lo que lo ataba a Gakuto eran lazos de auténtico aprecio. Gakuto no se dio cuenta hasta años después, en segundo año de preparatoria.

-Oi, Yuushi.

El genio alzó la mirada de su libro de bilogía, dirigiéndola hacia el pelirrojo que se había acercado a toda carrera a él.

-¿Mhh?

-Tengo que quedarme hoy en casa porque mi mamá se ha ido con mi hermana al dentista y y mi papá trabaja hasta las diez de la noche y no hay nadie que se quede con mi hermano menor -paporreteó a una velocidad increíble el acróbata.

-¿Y? -preguntó Yuushi, quien ya tenía práctica en seguirle la conversación sin perderse.

Gakuto bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Y no voy a poder ir a tu casa, tarado -le suelta impaciente.

Yuushi solo alzó una ceja, cerrando el libro mientras se ponía de pie, y se estira.

-Y no puedo ir a tu casa porque... -inquirió, haciendo que Gakuto frunciese todavía más el entrecejo.

-No he dicho que no puedes -murmura y Yuushi asiente-. Creí que no querrías...

-Pero quiero.

Gakuto lo miró y luego hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Bien, como quieras -masculló, acomodándose la mochila que llevaba al hombro-. Pero pasaremos por la primaria para recoger a Haruki.

-¿Qué no puede volver solo a casa...?

-Sabes que mi mamá lo sobreprotege a más no poder -gruñó Gakuto mientras cruzaban el portón de la preparatoria, dirigiéndose al pabellón que les correspondía a los mocosos de la primaria.

Yuushi no podía decir que adorara al hermano menor de su amigo, sin embargo había algo en el pequeño pelirrojo que le causaba tanto gracia como ternura. Tal vez era su rostro redondo y sus mejillas rechonchas, o su manera de mirarlo, como si lo estuviese acusando de estar _demasiado _cerca de su "aniki". Ciertamente Haruki NO quería a Yuushi, mas sí a Gakuto. Por ello el prodigio decidió que lo más sabio sería quedarse unos pasos por detrás de los dos hermanos, observando en silencio como el menor rotaba alrededor del mayor, parloteando sin cesar.

Eran en sí bastante parecidos, se dijo. Ambos eran malhumorados y agresivos cuando algo no les causaba gracia, pero eran amigables y confiados cerca de aquellos que les agradaban. Era irónico pensar que Gakuto podía quedarse hablando sin detenerse y saltando de un lado al otro en torno a él, exactamente de la misma manera en que ahora lo hacía Haruki también. Pero a la vez había varios rasgos que los diferenciaban: Gakuto era menos precavido y mucho más espontáneo, mientras que Haruki tendía a pensarse demasiado las cosas, tanto que a veces se quedaba sin hacer nada.

-Ey, ¿vas a entrar o no?

Yuushi pestañeó, hallándose ante la entrada principal a la casa de los Mukahi y un Gakuto bastante impaciente. Una sonrisa perezosa lo tentó y Gakuto frunció el ceño. Soltando un bufido, el acróbata se dio media vuelta y dejó la entrada libre, yéndose en dirección cocina. Yuushi lo siguió.

Haruki desapareció en su habitación y Gakuto y Yuushi se instalaron en la sala con papas fritas y una película de zombies. Se pusieron cómodos en el sofá, como siempre lo hacían: Gakuto, aún siendo el más petizo del equipo de tenis y su compañero de dobles el segundo más grande, se apoderó de más de la mitad del mueble. Yuushi en venganza se apoderó de las chucherías, Gakuto renegando obviamente.

Poco antes de que la película terminase llegó la madre del pelirrojo, riñéndole a su hijo por andar viendo esas cosas cuando Haruki andaba cerca. Gakuto sólo puso los ojos en blanco y a regañadiente apagó la tele y sacó el DVD. Yuushi, con una sonrisa entretenida, lo siguió cuando subió molesto las escaleras. Hace poco que los padres del acróbata le sacaron la televisión del cuarto, al parecer porque las notas de éste habían sufrido un decaimiento generalizado, por lo que no era opción seguir viendo la película.

Gakuto dejó que Yuushi entrara primero a su dormitorio y luego cerró la puerta tirándola. Yuushi se echó a reír y se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-Ya, tampoco te pongas así –musitó-. En cualquier otra ocasión la terminas de ver. Podemos verla si quieres en tu computadora...

-Pero no es lo mismo –gruñó Gakuto haciendo un puchero. Yuushi ladeó el rostro, observándolo.

-Tranquilízate.

-¡No me digas eso! –chilló Gakuto acalorado y su rostro de puso ligeramente rojo, mas la calma de Yuushi permaneció.

-Ya, ven mejor y échate aquí –se rió y Gakuto, no sin primero sacarle la lengua, le hizo caso, echándose de largo en la cama, dejando su cabeza en el regazo de Yuushi, quien comenzó a hacerle mimos en el cabello.

-A la próxima tendremos que ver entonces una película Disney –bromeó el prodigio y Gakuto soltó un resoplido.

-¡Nooo, en serio no jodas con eso! –bufó pero finalmente se rió y se estiró con pereza. Yuushi delineó su oreja con el dedo.

-¿Por qué no? No te haría mal ver de vez en cuando algo más bonito que gente moribunda y carnívora persiguiendo a otros –opinió el prodigio y Gakuto rodó los ojos.

-No me interesan los cuentos de hadas, menos si son versiones extremadamente rosadas y chillonas –resopló.

Yuushi alzó una ceja.

-Oh, bien que te gustan las historias de princesas y príncipes azules –lo molestó-. Aunque tú de seguro te identificas más con la reina malvada y dramática...

-¡CÁLLATE!

Yuushi se rió con ganas, esquivando el puño que iba dirigido a su cara con mucha facilidad. Gakuto chilló un rato más, insultándolo por seguir riéndose de él. Finalmente Yuushi le agarró las muñeca, sujetándolo en su lugar.

-Ok, ok, retiro lo dicho –pronunció entre risas-. A ti te va el papel de princesita...

Y nuevamente Yuushi estalló en carcajadas, peleándose con Gakuto mientras trataba de mantenerlo inmovilizado. Gakuto lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Yuushi no se inmutó.

-Pero no te alteres, si sabes que me tienes a tu disposición como tu príncipe azul –musitó y se inclinó sobre el rostro del otro.

Gakuto se sonrojó y Yuushi tuvo que sonreír.

-¿De qué te ríes? –siseó el más pequeño, tratando de empujarlo.

-De tu cara –respondió Yuushi divertido-. Está toda roja.

Gakuto finalmente logró zafarse, pero la única razón por la que no lo golpeó fue el beso que Yuushi inteligentemente colocó sobre su boca.


End file.
